


Getting Better

by potted_planted



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potted_planted/pseuds/potted_planted
Summary: Just a short scene in sickbay.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Getting Better

Spock observed the scene before him through half-lidded eyes. The painkiller that he had been given just minutes before, over his protests, made him relaxed and muted the twinge of his injuries to a point where Spock did not even need his own mental control to manage the pain. At this point, he was just putting off the inevitable healing trance. The reason for this and for the fact that Spock's injuries would have to wait a little longer for treatment currently resided on a biobed across Sickbay.

"...wh... what th't for?"

"You were going into shock. You're bleeding somewhere and I don't know where."

"S'ry."

"Well don't do it again! God, what is this stench? Next time I'll have you shower before you darken my biobeds, what's left of your uniform reeks like a dead skunk decomposing under the porch. Now where does this bleeding come from, Jim?"

"... y'r job!"

"And you're not making it any easier at the moment. Ah. I've got it. Christine, 20 cc of Ambizine and prep him, stat."

"20 cc of Ambizine."

"This is the point where I need you less awake, Jimbo."

"... y... yeah?"

"Say goodnight."

"'night..."

The urgency with which the medical team acted belied McCoy's earlier calm, but Jim Kirk's voice had been relaxed and his heartbeat had remained even. Spock listened to the quiet conversation as the medical team worked, until McCoy declared the medical intervention as successful. Finally satisfied, Spock closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his mind drag him under.


End file.
